


Prepared

by HeatherGiesbrecht



Series: Thirty Day Writing Challenge - Mizuki/Cynder [11]
Category: 47 Ronin (2013), Legend of Spyro
Genre: Cold, Cuddling & Snuggling, Drabble, F/F, Femslash, Implied/Referenced Sexual Content, Interspecies, Interspecies Relationship(s), Japan, Japanese Character(s), Mountains, Sharing Body Heat, Snow and Ice
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-06
Updated: 2016-01-06
Packaged: 2018-05-12 05:28:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 44
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5654158
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HeatherGiesbrecht/pseuds/HeatherGiesbrecht
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mizuki loved Kira's fortress's being in the mountains, she was always prepared for cuddling.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Prepared

Mizuki loved Kira's fortress's being in the mountains, she was always prepared for cuddling. Even though Cynder admitted Japan was not nearly so cold as the Dragon Realms she loved it too since it had brought them some very pleasant situations over the years.


End file.
